Louder Than Words
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to say a word.


Hunter sat across from the tall bald man and regarded him through narrowed eyes. The idea he had had during the middle of the night suddenly didn't seem so ingenious now that he was confronting the one man he had felt he could trust. One look at the large hands had him fighting a wince as he pictured them wrapped around his pet's throat, squeezing hard enough to almost completely cut off his air flow or landing hard open handed blows to the rounded backside as he laid bound to a bed and unable to move.

"Your request surprises me Helmsley."

"How so? You of all people should know how much of a heartless bastard I am." The lie that had been spoken so often over the years slipped once more from his lips as easily as if he were asking about the weather.

His table partner nodded his head and in the smoke hazed room their hands met and pumped twice, sealing a fate that Hunter wasn't sure his pet would be able to bounce back from.

***

"Matty?" Hunter called when he entered their darkened hotel room. "Matty love, you awake?"

"Mrpgh."

With a grin Hunter flicked on the light and watched as the lump in the center of the bed stirred before the blankets gave birth to a mop of dark, sleep tousled ringlets. His chest glowed in the soft light and Hunter knew that under that sheet he was as naked as the day he was born. Around the strong cords of his throat sat a black as night strip of leather from which a golden locket with his initial in old english dangled against the smooth skin between Matt's shoulder blades. His eyes slowly blinked open and once more the unsure feeling seeped back into Hunter's gut as he watched the slow smile wash over Matt's face as he climbed from the bed and moved over to wrap around him, purring like a contented and pampered cat.

"As many times as I get that, it never gets old." Hunter breathed as he wound his fingers in Matt's hair and tugged his head back, his warm topaz eyes blazing as Matt whimpered and pushed against him. "Matty, Matty, you're such a little slut. Every time I touch you, you respond the same way."

Like always a pretty blush covered Matt's face and Hunter swallowed hard as he closed his pretty earth tone eyes and flicked his velvety soft tongue against his lips; wetting them and making them shine. A whimper followed the action and for the life of him Hunter couldn't resist, he bent his head and took Matt's lips, forcing his tongue between the plump petals and dominating Matt's easily, his hand unwinding from the dark tresses and moving down to grip at the naked waist; the fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving immediate bruises.

"Oh Matty, so sweet and hot for me." Hunter groaned as he all but shoved Matt towards the bed. "On your knees Matty."

Instantaneously Matt complied, waiting quietly with his head hung down obediently between his shoulder; his hair spilling around his face and sticking to his already damp back. With a groan Hunter moved over to the bed, running his large warm hands up the back of Matt's thighs, caressing the quivering globes of his ass before moving slowly up the strong back, the muscles jumping and leaping under his fingers. It never failed to get to Hunter, the pure, almost innocent way Matt's body responded to his touch as if every part of him craved the contact. It made the deal that he had made seem that much more horrible and sick. Hunter's hands stopped at Matt's throat; splayed over his shoulders and just resting until he gripped the strong muscles and slammed against Matt's naked backside. The feel of his rough jeans against the sensitive skin made Matt whine and Hunter closed his eyes as he rolled his hips, forcing Matt harder against his imprisoned length.

"Matty, my sweet, dirty boy. You like the feel of me slamming against you don't you pet."

"Y-yes sir." The broken whimper made Hunter groan deep in his throat before he bent his head and sunk his teeth deep into the skin, breaking it immediately and smearing his lips and teeth with his lover's ruby essence.

"Matt, do you trust me?" Hunter purred as he covered Matt; forcing him to hold up both their weight.

"Yes sir, I trust you explicitly." He responded, his voice rough with the strain of supporting Hunter.

"I'm glad you do Hardy, we're going to have a visitor tonight that's going to help me determine more about you."

Nothing else was said as Hunter feasted on Matt's throat, wringing moans and cries from the dark haired man as he continued to torment him. Soon his clothing seemed to be choking the life from him and he ripped at his shirt, scattering buttons in his haste to feel his lover's skin slipping hotly against his. Fingers bit once more into soft, fleshy hips and Hunter growled as he flipped Matt over; lacing his fingers with Matt's and pinning them above his head as he settled between Matt's thighs. Even completely stretched out and whimpering in pained ecstasy Hunter found the elder Hardy breath stoppingly beautiful.

"Such a wanton little whore, and all mine for the taking." Hunter breathed as he bent his head and bit and sucked on Matt's throat hard, leaving red raw marks instantly in his wake.

Again he started to grinding against Matt, squeezing Matt's hands with each hard downwards motion, pulling louder whimpers and moans from his throat until Hunter felt as if he was going to explode before even sinking into the tight, hot sheath of his lover. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Matt gave himself to him. To anyone else he was the strong older brother of the lovable fuck up, the other Hardy, or the under-rated Hardy; but to Hunter he was a treasure, a once in a life time find. Matt Hardy was a natural sub and the missing part that Hunter realized that he had unconsciously been looking for. Hunter stopped moving for a moment and just stared down at Matt, taking in each little movement, each little facial tick and was awed by the undiluted love and respect on the sweaty visage.

"Si-sir?" Matt panted as he tried to focus his glazed eyes, his mind fighting against the hazy pre-sex hormones that were raging.

"Hunter, right now I'm just Hunter." He said softly as he captured Matt's lips; his previous hunger banked as he pictured Matt at the hands of Glenn, his body contorted or covered in red welts. "Matt, I have to know..." He started, surprised to find himself feeling uneasy about what he was going to ask.

"Yes si--Hunter?" While his voice was still rough and ragged, his eyes had cleared and he was staring up at Hunter in a mix of concern and slight trepidation.

He released Matt's hands and worked his fingers gently into what must have been by then, burning muscles, intent on easing away any pain that he had caused. Other than a few winces and breathy whimpers Matt stayed quiet, something that Hunter was grateful for; after all how could he give answers to questions when he had questions himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feather light feel of his hair being tucked behind his ear and he smiled down as Matt cupped his face and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his cheeks. It was a simple touch, a mere crumb of affection that to many didn't mean anything, but it meant the world to Hunter and it brought back all the soft and gentle touches and words that Matt often said--including those larger than life 'three little words'.

"Y'know what Matts, nevermind I already know."

Still silent Matt raised his head and brushed his lips back against Hunters, the tiny touch sending sparks across Hunter's skin and lighting again the fire that never really seemed to burn out. Hands once more roamed over muscles and gripped tightly into flesh while teeth nipped and scored skin. The actual act was nothing like what Hunter had planned, this being a more slow and sedate pace rather than the harsh forceful tempo that it normally was and as he sank deep into Matt the dim sound of pounding intruded, but with a growl he shoved it to the back of his mind; he had more important things to worry about right then, like showing the man under him how much he loved him, even if he couldn't voice the words. As one they climbed the mountain, their bodies in tune with each other until tiny sunbursts blinked behind their eyes and it was then, at the very peak that Hunter bent his head and murmured into Matt's ear, _'I love you'_.

Slowly they drifted back down and Hunter felt his stomach tie itself in knots as he waited for Matt to say something about his admission. Instead Matt curled up like he always did, his head on Hunter's chest over his heart and his arm thrown across Hunter's waist. Without looking up he breathed _'I know'_. Nothing more was said and soon Matt was asleep, leaving Hunter to stroke his hair and smile peacefully as he contemplated the old adage 'Actions speak louder than words'. With quiet chuckle he too dropped off the edge of the world, clinging to his treasure and smiling as in the last bit of consciousness he heard Matt mumble '_I love you my king of kings._'


End file.
